Starlight
by ShadowlightStarlight
Summary: I never thought my life would be as crazy as this. One day's my birthday, a horrible one by the way, next I get attacked at my concert in Gotham. What's next? Oc based, first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my oc Taylor Vera.

* * *

_"MOM!" a seven year old Taylor Vera cried. "DON'T DO IT!" she yelled right when a bullet shot, and her light blue eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth Vera, her mother, had just committed suicide_.

That memory haunted every day of my life. If only my dad, Lewis Vera, hadn't been murdered by a thug, i'd still have my family. Wait... no that's not entirely true... my sister, Adyln Vera and my brother, Mark Vera were kidnaped when I was six... ugh!

I was snapped out my thoughts as my best friend Dick Grayson knocked on my door. Yes, I live alone in Gotham, and I know he is Robin because we've been friends since I was ten and he was nine. I'm a hero myself, named Starlight. But sometimes people call me Blue Moon. I have no powers. I've trained myself, and I'm an acrobat. I became a hero because no person should go through what I had to.

"Hey Taylor, we need to get to Mount Justice." Dick said with his cocky grin. "Wally will eat all M'gann's cake! Hurry!" he snickered.

"I'll be there in ten." I replied. I have a two story house. My parents will stated that I'd own this house and all their money. Also that I'd only have foster parents if I wanted them. Of course I didn't. I have a secret passage to a training room underground that has a zeta tube.

I quickly closed the door, went up to my room, and threw on my hero outfit, that includes a black mask, a dark blue tank top, black tights, a silver utility belt, dark blue almost knee high boots, but I keep my dirty blonde hair down. It goes down a little longer than my waist. I also have side bangs, which curve into my face making the shape of a crescent moon, which was how I got the second name Blue Moon.

I opened the passage in my closet by pressing a hidden button in my closet and putting in the passcode 3425. Almost immediately, the door slid open revealing a passageway.

Suddenly, I wondered what was so important. Besides, I have a concert going on at 5:00 and it's 4:01! I walk in the zeta beam and set the destination to Mount Justice.

STARLIGHT B04.

I walk into the mountain, wondering why all the lights are off. Then it hits me. Literally. "SURPRISE!" Wally and Dick yell then tackle me to the ground. How in the world did I forget today was my birthday? I was turning fourteen!

Then, I saw Roy lounging in the corner of the room. "Looks like someone got dragged here..." I muttered under my breath. Wally, Roy, and Dick may know my identity and I might know theirs, but that doesn't mean I LIKE Roy. He's always been mysterious. "Guys can we keep this low key? I don't want the team to find out my identity."

"Time for ca-" Wally was cut off from the team walking in. He looked disappointed since he couldn't eat any cake.

"Batman has a mission for us." Kaldur stated. As if planned, Batman came on screen.

"What is it Batman?" Artemis asked. Right away pictures of ME came on screen. Is this stalkerish or what?

"This is Taylor Vera. She has been receiving death threats from villains in Gotham. It's your mission to go undercover and protect her at her concert today at 4:00." he said in his usual gravely voice. "Starlight will not be joining you in this mission."

Great. Batman knows I can take care of myself right?

He gives me a bat-glare and I quickly walk out of the room, so they can talk in private. His glares have no effect on me, but I was worried about what he might have done if I stayed.

I set the zeta tube for the one at my house and walk in. This is going to be the worst birthday EVER. I take the passageway back up and press a button to have the wall open.

I'm my room I slide into a red button down blouse and navy skinny jeans. I can't really figure out what else to wear since my wardrobe is a nightmare. From glancing at the clock, I see it's 3:32. I still have time, but I leave anyway.

* * *

I arrive at 3:40. Casually, I walk into my dressing room backstage. I'm not changing my clothes, but I'm having my makeup done. Not that I like makeup 'cause I don't. I just 'have to have it' because my skin's so pale.

When they finish, it's time for me to sing. I walk on stage and look to see if the team really is here. There's so many people in the crowd, so I can't tell if they are or not. The music starts playing, and I start singing the song My Immortal by Evanesence

"I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish you'd just leave, your presence lingers here, and it won't leave me alone, these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still held on to me, you used to captiv-"

I stopped singing when I heard loud laughter coming from the back of the crowd. It was joker. "Hey you kiddies! Say hi to your Uncle J!" Ugh just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse...

"Don't forget your puddin, Mister J!" "

"Yes, yes I know Harley- now lets just get who we came here for."

* * *

Please no harsh criticism this is my first fanfic so please be nice

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do you really think I own Young Justice?! I only own my oc Taylor Vera

I needed to leave without the Joker seeing me. There was no way I was going to risk my identity in front of him.

As I ran backstage, I noted I couldn't go home. Joker and Harley probably know where my house is. So where do I go? Wait a minute- wasn't the team supposed to be watching me?

I was three feet away from the concert when I heard gunshots. Quickly, I started running but tripped on a giant crack in the road. I was about to hit the ground when I felt strong arms grab my waist. From looking up, I saw it was Robin. My heart fluttered a bit. "Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"wh- wait what did you say?"

"I said YOU need to get home."

"But wouldn't Joker be there too?"

"Young Justice will be there guarding you."

For some reason, I hadn't noticed Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Aqualaid, and Miss Martian walked up. Ugh, not MORE babysitting!

* * *

At my house I felt as awkward as ever. Kid Flash was going through my pantry looking for anything he wanted to eat (which was almost everything), Miss Martian and Superboy were outside standing guard. Robin and Artemis were standing guard behind my house, Aqualaid was in my living room, and Red Arrow was in my bedroom. Out of all the people here, it HAD to be him.

I decide to make something to eat, hence it's 5:59. I usually eat at 6:30, but I'm afraid if I wait any longer I wont have any food at all.

* * *

After three batches of cookies for Wally, and a salad for me, I head to bed. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom. When I reached my bedroom, I had already forgotten Roy was in there. Without turning on the light, I took of my blouse, revealing my bra. "Umm... I'm still in here." I jumped from the sound of his voice. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

I'd appreciate if I had some positive reviews-thanks!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Young Justice...

* * *

Warning: some cussing...

I flew back three feet from where I was standing. How in hell did a bomb get in here?! There was a gaping hole where my bed and bedroom window used to be.

And I'm still shirtless with only a bra... WAIT! WHERE'S ROY! I scan the room for any evidence of him. I lock on to his body sitting there motionless.

"Shit! Are you ok?" I felt like my heart had almost stopped beating.

"m'fine." his voice slurred sending a chill down my spine. Slowly he got up, and began walking to the hole. I was a step behind.

"Ugh, I knew Joker would do this..." I hissed under my breath. It was just so typical of him. Who could expect less?

Then my heart _actually_ stopped at the scene below us. Robin and Artemis were tied up while Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash had inhibitor collars on. Unfortunately for Superboy, he was tied up with kryptonite rope.

"What do we do?" I asked with shaky breaths. "What we do best." The ginger said with a glowing smirk.

* * *

Me and Roy had rescued the team. He distracted the Joker and Harley while I freed as many of our team as I could. I was in my civvies, so the team didn't think I was Starlight.

_Anyway, the first thing I DID do when I first got inside was get a shirt. I hate being topless..._

Right now, we were back in my house. Miss M volunteered to make brownies, but I assured her I was capable if making them. Not surprising me, Kid Flash ate most Of the delicious treats, since everyone wasn't hungry at 7:30.

"G'night" I yawned. I was halfway up the stairs with Red Arrow on my heels. _Creepy_.

* * *

I'd like to thank STicker55 for being my first reviewer :)

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: why do I have to keep saying this?! I DON'T OWN YJ!

Warnings: cussing and house abuse

.

.

.

I swiftly entered my parents old bedroom with Roy outside the door, but it was open. There was no way I was going to let him in. HE'S 18! _Way_ too old for me.

"Ummm... where am I going to sleep." he sounded worried. Fine by me. He can sleep in the hallway for all I care.

"DEFINITELY NOT IN HERE!" I yelled while slamming the door.

I'd only done that 'cause I don't like him. Red Arrow can be a bitch to people sometimes. I'm only returning the favor.

"HEY! LET ME IN I NEED TO PROTECT YOU!" while slamming the door, I had locked it too. "

YOUR TOO OLD FOR ME POPS"! I loudly sing-songed.

"Your gonna get it for that..."

"Not right now you are!"

"_WILL_ blow up this door!" I'd believe it if it were Robin... "Look... I know you don't like me, but nothing is going to happen in this room." he offered. I thought about it for a moment, but then came up with something else.

"If you REALLY care, you'd get someone else to watch me, or stand guard outside and I'll open the door."

Roy picked the second choice. I bet he thought he wasn't going to convince Aqualad otherwise.

* * *

"_Mommy! Mommy! When can we come to a concert again?!" The little girl questioned, teeming with excitement. _

_"Well not so-" "Possibly next summer." Her father cut her mother off. The mother gave him a warning look, but he waved it off. _

_"GIVE ME IT." A thug came out of seemingly nowhere. "I SAID GIVE ME IT!" The thug had the voice of a woman's. Suddenly, the thug slid out a knife and slit the dad's throat. _

_"DADDY!" The seven year old screamed_.

"DADDY!" I woke up with sweat pouring down my forehead. The door was slammed open by two sets of ginger hair. "Are you ok?" the gingers said at the same time. It took me a little to take in my surroundings.

"I'm fine, really." I hadn't fooled them, but they took my word for it anyway.

I averted my eyes to the bedside clock to see it was seven. I've always been wondering who that thug was, and what they wanted. It seems every time I have that nightmare, it gets clearer and clearer.

My thoughts wander on to Joker. What does he want with me? What did I do for him to put me on his #1 people to kidnap list?

I slump out of bed and lazily put on a pair of yoga pants and a gray shirt that says NEW YORK. I head downstairs and stroll into the kitchen to see no one there except Wally and Roy slouching at the table. "Where is everyone?" Slowly Red Arrow turned his head to me and stared into my eyes.

"Joker has them."

.

.

.

I want to give you guys cliffhangers- anyway i'll try to update this story every day or so, but don't count on it. I'm open to any suggestions on what to do next.

Mr. Scary Face: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

RobinLover4Ever: Yeah I know I have some mistakes- I'm going to try and have as little as possible- thanks your like my best friend :D

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Young. Justice. Period.

Warning: major swearing, and torturing

.

.

.

"What the hell happened? I wasn't only angry, but frustrated. They just looked at each other silently. "GUYS IM TIRED WITH THIS SHIT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED?!" By now I was yelling.

"They went on a mission," Roy started, "we stayed here to watch _you_ and they went on the mission to find Joker." Wasn't Joker in Arkham Assylum after what happened yesterday?

"I thought Joker was in Arkham!" I replied anxious.

"He was busted out by Scarecrow- we don't know how." Wally joined the conversation.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I swore and punched the wall like Superboy would.

"We need you to help us."

"I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

I had changed into Starlight, and we were at warehouse 41 where the team was sent to investigate, since Joker had made it obvious he was there. "Red name our shots."

"Since when did you call me Red?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Since now."

We all entered the warehouse from a broken window on the second floor. "If everyone really is in danger, we have to split up." I stated, "They could die, if Joker really is doing this."

"Ok," Red replied, "Kid Flash, search the upper floors, I'll search this floor, and Blue here will search the basement."

"Hey why don't I even get a say in this." Wally whined, "You two always boss me around!"

"Too bad." I sneered and sneaked away.

I had just walked into the basement when the doors slammed shut. "Crap!" I hissed under my breath. Someone knows I'm here. Smoke started bellowing from little holes in the wall, and the last thing I said was "trappp..." and falling to the ground.

I woke up feeling cloudy. Then, all my memories came flooding back. "Ugh.. what the..." As I took in my surroundings, I saw Superboy, Robin and Artemis in the room. Not once did I wonder where the rest of the team was. We were chained to the ground in a plain white room with one door. Of course, I was in the middle.

Joker walked in the room wearing a giant grin. "Hey kids! Happy to see your Uncle J?"

"As happy as I'll ever be..." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"What was that S?"

"None of your bitch." I spat venomously. "Did anyone teach you to have manners? Well this just won't work." Joker talked randomly with himself. He pulled out a pocket knife and salt. "Your first Moony." Joker announced with a devilish grin.

He sliced a small cut. on my arm, and I let out a small whimper. He pondered for a moment, but then looked back at me and sliced a deep cut across my chest. I screamed in agony as crimson blood slid out of my wound.

Conner was behind me. I had forgotten all about him.

"Don't worry, I won't peek under your mask." Then he roared with laughter that made me cringe. "I almost forgot! The salt!" The clown took the white material and rubbed it in my wounds which ended up with me screaming two times worse than last time. I glanced over at Artemis with staggering breaths. She was sobbing like I was dead. Looking over at Robin, I could tell me felt sorry for me.

Jokers eyes moved to the two kids my eves were locked on and he smiled. "I know what to do!" He carefully walked over to Artemis and began slicing her arms, legs and chest. All you could hear was Artemis's screams and Joker's laughter. My vision was blurry from the tears I was holding back, but all I could se was red. Red EVERYWHERE.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, and began sobbing. Not only for my life, but for theirs. I wasn't sure if Joker would kill Robin, but Artemis was a possibility.

"Aw is my little girl crying?" He switched to Robin and began slashing him everywhere. At first, all he let out were whimpers. Then, Joke started doing deeper and harder slashes.

"STOP!" I couldn't take it anymore. I'd sacrifice myself for others anyway.

My eyes were closed and when I opened them I threw up. Artemis was laying there with many cuts on her arms and legs. I closed them again. There were screams from Robin I couldn't bear, and more tears flooded my face. "S-stop." Joker kept on laughing and applying salt to his wounds while he was screaming. "I SAID STOP!" I opened my eyes again to see Robin and Artemis lifeless. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed between sobs. "Y-you killed t-them..."

Something stabbed my leg, any I let out a scream. I opened my eyes to see Roy, Wally and Dick staring at my with worried expressions. In the background, I saw Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis. I started hyperventilating. Wasn't Artemis and Robin dead.

"Calm down, Blue! It's just us!" Robin stated. My eyelids slowly covered my eyes, and the last thing I heard was "Your going to be alright."

.

.

.

I really wanted you guys to have a longer chapter since the rest have been really short.

_Katiebug14:_ Awesome! In really glad you like it :)

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...

Warnings: cussing, sexual harassment

.

.

.

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. Was that all a dream? Or did that really happen? I'm not do sure anymore. I want to ask someone, but I don't want to sound like an idiot. If it was a dream, why did it feel so real?

I suddenly remember it's Monday at shoot out of bed. Looking at the clock, I see it's 7:00. Ugh. I HAVE SCHOOL!

* * *

At school, I have pretty much no friends besides Dick. Unfortunately, he's in NONE of my classes. I have ANOTHER concert today. I hate it when I have to perform on school days.

I was walking to math when a boy came from behind me and pinned me to a wall. "Matt," I growled, "leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, now can I, babe?"

"I'm not your fucking babe douche!"

I swipe his legs from under him, but his "bodyguards" grab me. If I was Starlight, I could easily get out of their grasp. But I'm not her right now.

"Now, let's finish what we started." Back before my brother and sister were kidnapped, (before my mom and dad were dead) my brother, Mark, would protect me from Matt.

Matt's "bodyguards" pushed me back against the wall, and Matt took over. He started kissing the top of my neck down, and put his hands on my hips, resulting in chills going down my spine. My eyes were closed.

"GET OFF HER!" My eyes snapped open to see a redhead and a raven haired duo. It was Dick and Roy. But how did they know this was happening? "I SAID GET OFF HER!" Matt backed away from me.

"Whoa Whoa, calm down! She's my girlfriend!"

"I KNOW that girl and she is NOT your girlfriend! If you EVER try to harass her again, your going to have to go through US!" Wow. I can understand why Dick cares about me. But Roy? Maybe I was wrong about him.

"You okay?" The duo looked at me with affection and concern I've never seen before. I stared at them blankly and zoned out. Colors started filling my eyes, and I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

_"Are you okay?" nine year old Mark questioned his seven year old sister. _

_"Yeah Mark.. I'm fine, what's mommy going to say?" _

_"I don't know." The little girl looked at the ground with disinterest. "Taylor, what's wrong?"_

_"Do you promise never to leave me?" _

_"I can't promise that, but I'll do my best."_

I put my hands to my head, and fell to the floor. The colors and dizzines started to dissipate.

"Taylor? Are you ok?" I just blinked at them. "Did yesterday... really happen?" I decided to blame my actions on yesterday. Dick then realized what I meant.

"Taylor, that stuff wasn't a dream."

"If it wasn't a dream, then what happened?"

"When you separated from me and Wally and ran in the basement, Scarecrows fear gas filled the room. We hadn't known what happened to you, but Wally found the team. We saved them, but when we tried to contact you, there was only static."

Wow... that sorta makes sense. The first bell rung, and Dick got to his class. "Don't you have school?" I questioned Roy.

"I'm off today."

* * *

At home, I decided to look into my father's murder. The woman was wearing a black hoodie, but I saw a flash of blonde hair and green eyes. All I have to do is go through everyone with that description. I had seen her face, so I decided to sketch it out before I did anything.

* * *

I spent a while searching for the right person with no luck. I decided to go out on patrol. It was like there were millions of people, and I felt drowsy. This all felt unreal.

There was gunfire not too far from my house, so I went there first.

"Please! I'll give you the money just put the gun down!" Yeah right I was going to let that happen...

"Wow... and I thought guys were stupid." I sneered to the villain. The poor victim ran. Looking at the thug my heart dropped. No... it can't be...

.

.

.

_RobinLover4Ever_: Yeah there was no way Robin and Artemis were going to die :P

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...

Warnings: none

.

.

.

"AHH!" I screamed as I shot strait up from my desktop computer. Uhh... great. Now I can't tell when I'm dreaming. I can't believe it... my sister. She wouldn't ever do it! My sister and brother were kidnaped, but only my brother's corpse was found.

Looking at my computer, it must have turned off. I saw the time,6:59PM, and I remembered I had a concert. It was in Central City! I was going to miss it... uhhhhhh.

I rebooted my computer and saw I had mail. It was from my manager. The message read:

To Taylor:

Your concert has been cancelled totomorrow at 7:30PM. _Don't_ be late.

From: Natasha

Natasha is my manager. I've always thought her e-mails had sounded like automated phone calls. My airline flight was supposed to be with her, but I'll use the zeta beam instead.

I email Natasha,"I'll be there." it might not have been late, but I decided to sleep.

I slowly crept into bed. I wasn't physically tired, but emotionally. Really, I was tired of having nightmares and didn't _WANT_ to sleep, yet is seemed more important.

My mind wondered on to Young Justice. Were they still watching me? If they were, why secretly? As weird as it was, I felt lonely. As lonely as I felt after my mother committed suicide.

Tears quickly escaped my eyes and sobs sounded from my mouth. May fourth was in two days, the anniversary of my father's death.

My mothers is on May sixth. Their deaths may have happened seven years ago, but I still cry like it happened just yesterday.

I was too occupied thinking about my father that I hadn't noticed Robin come through the window.

"Taylor are you okay?" he must've respected my privacy and never looked to see when my parents died. Since I hadn't moved, he took a step closer. "I know what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" ok maybe he DID look it up. At least this isn't Roy.

I shake my head and he sits on my bed. "Okay... do you mind if I tell Wally to come?"

"He can come." I whisper. Wally's jokes may be really bad, but he can cheer me up.

* * *

Wally arrived two minutes after Dick told him about me. I have to say, it surprised me. Speedsters are usually late to places no matter how fast they are.

Robin hadn't exactly told him what happened- he just said, "Taylor is having issues." I would've complained if I was really up to it. I don't HAVE issues!

When Wally saw me, he stared in disbelief. "What happened?"

"Her anniversary is coming up."

"I'm so sorry." Wally stated, apologetically. Wally didn't understand. Anyone, like Dick or I, don't want to be apologized to. We don't want them saying sorry. All we want is them to understand.

After that, we all lingered in silence. No one said a word, that is, until I fell asleep.

_She needs you_

_She wants you_

_She likes you_

_She hates you_

_She tortures you_

_She cuts you_

_She kills you_

_Kills you_

_Kills you_

_YOU..._

_"Mommy! Mommy! When can we come to a concert again?!" I questioned. This one was really fun. We got to see Taylor Swift!_

_"Well not so-"_

_ "Possibly next summer." My daddy cut my mommy off. Mommy gave him a look. _

_"GIVE ME IT." A thug came out of seemingly nowhere. _

_"I SAID GIVE ME IT!" Who's that? Is she going to hurt mommy and daddy?! Suddenly, the thug slid out a knife and slit the dad's throat. _

_"DADDY!" I cried._

**Wally and Dick POV**

"Dick! She's screaming- I can't calm her down!"

"Let me try."

"DADDY! NOOO!"

"Taylor, wake up."

"DADDY! PLEASE _WAKE UP!_"

"Shhh it's ok."

"Dick? W-Wally?"

"Yes, it's us. You have to calm down. We're fine."

"T-their gone, D-dick. Their g-gone... I couldn't s-stop it..."

"I know... I know... but everything's okay. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Dick."

"Yes Taylor?"

"Thank you."

.

.

.

I know I haven't updated in awhile... anyways I want your opinion on something. When I update, do you want long chapters that take 4-5 days or short ones that take 1-2? I'm not sure what you guys would want.

Readingisdabest: congrats on being right... even though it was a dream

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: stalkers?

Disclaimer: I only own my oc Taylor

Warnings: some cussing

_You're alive. Do something. The directive in life, the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single words, not complete sentences. It sounded like this: Look. Listen. Choose. Act._

_-Barbara Hall_

.

.

.

I'm surprised. I actually made it through the night... well Wally and Dick still had to calm me down... but it still counts. Right?

Now it's 7:30AM. Gotham Academy knows i'm not going to school, even though it's tuesday. Wally and Dick left fifteen minutes ago, and I don't blame them. Before they left, I told them I wasn't going to Mount Justice. "Why?" Dick had inquired. I told him I had a concert, and I just left it at that.

In Natasha's email, she said the concert was at 7:30PM, but I want to go to Central, stay a couple days, and maybe surprise Wally.

Trying to get up, I swing my legs around the foot of the bed to the side. I slide on a comfortable pair of navy jeans and a blue striped white v-neck shirt. Also, I grab my denim handbag that has my phone, Starlight outfit, and wallet in.

Right when i'm about to press the button that opens my password lock, I hear a knock on my door. Swiftly, I walk down the stairs.

Looking through the peephole in my door, I grimaced. It was Roy. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Taylor I know your in there!" He banged on the door. "Just open up!"

Sighing, I carefully swing the door open. "What do you need, Red?"

"Going somewhere?" he raised one of his eyebrows and I gave him a look. He paused, then continued."I need you to help me in the mountain." Why does he need my help?

"Why don't you get someone else? I'm busy." I lied. Well... I guess it dead sorta true.

"But-" I slammed the door in his face, not wanting to help.

I had a wave of regret wash over me. Maybe I shouldn't treat him this way... before I misjudged him... he is pretty nice. Ugh... too late. I sprint up the stairs to get to the closet. After I press the button, I put in the pin numbers.

* * *

In my training area, I walk to the zeta beam, and set it to arrive in Central City. Taking a deep breath, I walk through.

I find myself zetad into a bathroom stall at some food place. (I'm not sure where the zeta beam for central city is so I made one up) I cursed when I saw urinals, and went through a high, rectangular shaped open window. At least there wasn't anyone in the bathroom.

Outside, I check my phone for the time. 8:00AM. I have a lot of time... I could walk around. I'm not the best at finding places, so I want to find the place I'm having my concert before 7:00PM.

My concert isn't a regular one though. Its actually a competition. I'm paired with a guy, and we go against another pair. But, we won't always sing together- only one or two songs. Problem is, I don't know who I'm singing with. I only know its a guy. Natasha wanted to give me a challenge.

But I'm not really concerned about that. I then realize that I'd been standing there for five minutes, and people started giving me weird looks. I flash (no pun intended) an embarrassed smile then speed walk away.

* * *

After walking for about fifteen minutes, I find the place where the concert is being held, Central City's high school. Why is it always at the schools? At least I know where to come.

Looking around, I notice a blonde man. He was staring at me with a look of amusement and curiosity. I know this wasn't Gotham, but it still creeps me out when people stare at me.

The man walled up to me, "Hi," he started, "Are you performing here?" He must be mistaking me for someone else...

"Umm... yeah I am..." His voice did sound familiar, yet I can't pinpoint where.

"Soo... who are you?" I have no problem with talking with strangers, but Gotham has taught me better.

"Barry Allen." he introduced. Man, his name sounds familiar too! I think Wally was talking about him one time.. what did he say?

I'm guessing he saw I was confused and replied. "I'm Wally's uncle." Oh yeah! Wally talked about him. I think most of the times he did, I was ignoring him though.

"Makes sense." I smiled, "He talks about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

For one second he looked a bit confused, and then realized or remembered something. "Well do you want t-" My phone started playing "Paradise" by Coldplay and I remembered I hadn't put it on vibrate. "Excuse me."

I turned on my phone and saw who was calling. Unfortunately, it was Roy. What the heck does he want? Okay, I know earlier today he needed something, but do I really care? Nope... finnneeee I may have a soft spot for him, but he doesn't know that.

"What do you want?"

"HI TAYLOR!" I heard Dick and Wally yelling on the other end. This is going to be a pain...

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Where are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Where are you!"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"I mean it Vera! WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Y'know what Roy? I'm tired of your shit." I ended the phone call and noticed Mr. Allen had been listening. "I... um..." I didn't know what to say; he just heard my whole conversation.

"Maybe you should listen to your caller." He suggested. I groaned and pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed re-dial.

"What do you need Red?" I hissed the Red part.

"Don't call me Red. People could hear you."

"I think I have a stalker." I whispered into the phone, "It's creepy."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes..."

"Well who?" Should I tell him? He might think I'm a twit for thinking Wally's uncles a stalker. Eh, I'll take the chance.

I move a bit farther away from Mr. Allen, "Barry Allen."

"What?! That's Wally's UNCLE!"

"I know that."

"HE'S THE FREAKING FL-" Roy stopped talking from someone shushing him. What was he going to say? I heard some shuffling on the other end, some MORE shuffling, and then he responded. "Sorry; I was talking to Dick and Wally."

"Uh huh."

"Yep." I doubt it, but I won't push a conversation with him.

"Sooo... what do you need me for?"

"Well since your in Central, I guess you can't help."

"I never mentioned I was, twit."

"I never mentioned I was, twit." He mocked, "I guessed." The phone call ended. Before turning off my phone, I saw what time it was. 9:14. I looked up, no one was there. Mr. Allen must of left. Great.

Well, now I can't surprise Wally.

.

.

.

R&R (I have nothing to say lol)


	9. Chapter 9: kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. I only own my oc Taylor Vera

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

.

.

.

I'm going to have to do something. Besides, I'm all alone at Central's high school. Wait... isn't Wally and Dick supposed to be at school?

Sighing, I walk into a shop.

**-Roy POV-**

I snapped the phone shut with a smirk on my face. "This is sooo asterous!" Dick exclaimed, "She doesn't expect a thing!"

"Wally, why is your uncle following her?" Okay, I have to agree it IS funny, but also creepy.

"I have no idea, but Taylor doesn't even know he's Flash!"

"She doesn't?"

"Dude! I just told you!"

"I know." I smirked. This was going to be fun.

**-Taylor POV-**

I went into a couple of stores. I'm not a total fan of shopping, but I was doing this to waste time. Right now I was in Hot Topic looking at some earrings. They were dangly with a big silver moon and a aqua star. I had to admit, they looked really nice.

What was starting to worry me was I felt like I was being watched, but waved it off as paranoia. There was no way Mr. Allen or anyone else is capable of hiding from me.

"Excuse me dear." I looked up from my crouched position on the floor to a lady with blonde hair and emerald eyes. She looked to be in her twenties Her green eyes met with my baby blue and she continued.

"Where are your parents?"

I took a minute to consider what I was going to say and pointed to a couple who could of possible been my parents. "Right there."

The couple was on the other side of the room, but I didn't think it had mattered.

"Good." She gave me a big, creepy smile and one of those looks that read I-know-something-you-don't.

Her voice started sending shivers down my spine and sounded deathly familiar. I had thought she was going to leave, but she just stood there.

I turned around to look at the earrings I had been looking at and she grabbed my wrists. "Hey! What the heck!" She put her hand over my mouth, and I recognized the lady. Blond hair and green eyes! I let out a muffled scream as I knew it was my fathers murderer. I just knew because of the way her eyes glistened like she was going to kill someone.

My attempt at a scream had caused attention. I got some worried glances from customers in the store.

"She's my daughter." My kidnapper played it off. The people were still nervous, but looked away.

What am I going to do?

.

.

.

I wanted to update since its been awhile, and I want you to know I'm not going to put warnings anymore. This story IS rated T, and there is going to be swears throughout the story.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Flash

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... ONLY MY OC

_"Who are you to judge the life I live?_

_I know I'm not perfect_

_-and I don't live to be-_

_but before you start pointing fingers..._

_make sure your hands are clean!"_

_― Bob Marley_

.

.

.

I've never felt so scared in my life. Okay, I know I've been having nightmares about this, but I know this is real. I felt vulnerable, weak, and ashamed. I was ashamed this was going to be the way my life ended. I was ashamed of not reacting. But most of all, I was ashamed of myself.

My kidnapper dragged me outside to the parking lot and gagged me. I was pretty sure it was afternoon. At that very moment I felt powerless. No one was going to save me this time. I was going to die.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as my kidnapper dragged me into the back of her truck. "Nighty night girlie!" my eyes widened as she pulled out a knife and swung it at me. I kicked it out of her hand, kicked her in the head, and then got up.

The speed dial on my phone was Dick's number. "Hello?" "Help!" I screamed with staggered breaths as my kidnapper hit my phone out of my hand and tackled me to the ground. While my phone had been dialing Dick, I had gotten the gag off my mouth.

She was clutching the knife in her hand and pushing it in my direction while I was pushing it away. I threw my body over hers, and was on top of her in an instant.

"Get off me twerp!" I don't know what happened. I think she broke one of my nerves. My body acted before my mind and the next thing I knew was I was choking her, and I realized I was crying.

Still choking her, I heard a voice behind me. "This isn't what you want." I wasn't thinking strait and didn't recognize the voice, so I squeezed harder.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and did something that surprised even me. I let my deepest hated enemy go, turned around, and said, "You don't know anything about me."

My eyes widened in fear as I saw Flash behind me. Of course, I did anything someone logical would do. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but didn't get far. Flash was in front of me in an instant.

"You need to calm down." Something inside of me clicked and I broke down.

It was like I just realized what had happened and what I did, and I hated it. I hated everything. My life. My purpose. My dignity. My NAME. I was no hero. I was just some stupid fourteen year old girl who lost her parents. Just some stupid girl who couldn't swim, draw, be funny, or even make many normal friends. I was, I am, nothing. Just nothing. I wasn't afraid of death anymore. Now I welcomed him.

The last thing I remembered was being in Flash's arms and falling asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to see I was in someone's room. In closer inspection, a BOY'S room. I panicked when someone opened the door. "Whoa, Whoa! Your okay!" a boy exclaimed. My panic was met with two people: Wally and his uncle.

My body relaxed when I saw them. It was a huge relief to see I wasn't dead, or dreaming in that matter.

A thought came to mind. "How did I get here?" Wally gave me a embarrassed smile while Mr. Allen had a sympathetic one.

"Flash brought you here." Wally explained.

"Mr. Allen?" I knew there was something they were hiding, but I wasn't sure what.

"Just call me Barry," Barry smiled, "and Wally here didn't tell you something important." my gaze shifted to where he was standing.

"I... well... uh... " I glared daggers into Wally and he continued. "Well, my uncle here... he's Flash." I intentionally face-palmed. How hadn't I noticed before?

This time I had a closer look at Wally's uncle and gasped. He had a very close resemblance to my father. They looked pretty much the same except Barry has different eyebrows and a different mouth.

I was probably staring at him so long it made Wally nervous, so he changed the subject.

"I um... have your phone." Wally handed me my phone and I sighed. "It's 4:21PM."

"Okay... thanks."

"Wally how come you never told me he was Flash?" I was sorta hurt about it, but I also just wanted to know why.

"Look, I just never really got to telling you." this got me angry. I know he told Red and Robin about this.

"Don't even say that; I know you told Roy and Dick about this. Roy almost told me over the phone!" I screamed. I was losing my cool I had worked so hard to build. My calmness just shattered away.

The only response I got from Wally was a shocked face. He wasn't expecting that outburst, but hey, neither was I.

I stormed out of the room. I was heading to the door, but Barry stopped me. "I know your mad at Wally, but you have to get over it. Everyone makes mistakes and you clearly made one not too long ago."

I was on the verge of tears. Not because of what he told me, but how I was treating my friends. I don't deserve them.

I pushed Barry out of the way and ran out of the house. In case they came after me, I hid in a dark alley.

My phone had started vibrating, so I took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Natasha:

The concert time has been moved to 5:30. Sadly, the duet idea is off and your just going against a guy.

Okay... my phone says its 4:45 and it's going to take time to get there do I'm leaving.

* * *

I walked backstage of the concert stage to meet a boy. He has chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes I'm pretty sure I'm going against him. "Hi lovely..." he purred. Great, I have to go against a flirter.

"Names Alex."

Ignoring him, I sit down in the chair next to him so my makeup and hair artists can do what they do best.

"Not listening are you? You know... your eyes glisten like diamonds in the moonlight." in the moonlight? What was he getting to?

"Not interested." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but come on..." he started getting closer to me, so I did what I thought fit the occasion; I slapped him.

"Ouch! That hurt you know!"

"I suggest getting off of me and never talking to me again." My people had finished doing my hair and makeup, so I got up and walked away.

* * *

It was finally time for the competition. I can't wait to beat that boy's but!

My song is Wake Me Up Inside by Evanesence. Is this a coincidence that I'm doing another song by the same person? I don't know. I do have a guy singing the guy parts though. Anyway, Alex is singing Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring.

Guy parts in (these)

"How can your see into my eyes like open doors?"

"leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb."

"Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back... home."

(wake me up) "Wake me up inside"

(can't wake up) "Wake me up inside

(save me) "call my name and save me from the dark."

(wake me up) "Bid my blood to run."

(I can't wake up) "before I come undone. "

(save me) "save me from the nothing I've become."

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real."

"Bring me... to life."

(wake me up) "Wake me up inside"

(can't wake up) "Wake me up inside

(save me) "call my name and save me from the dark."

(wake me up) "Bid my blood to run."

(I can't wake up) "before I come undone. "

(save me) "save me from the nothing I've become."

"Bring me to life."

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) "Bring me to life."

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead."

(All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.)

"I've been sleeping a thousand tears, it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything."

(without thought, without a voice, without a voice, don't let me die here.

There must be something more)

"Bring me to life."

(wake me up) "Wake me up inside"

(can't wake up) "Wake me up inside

(save me) "call my name and save me from the dark."

(wake me up) "Bid my blood to run."

(I can't wake up) "before I come undone. "

(save me) "save me from the nothing I've become."

"Bring me to life."

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) "Bring me to life."

Wow... that actually went well.

.

.

.

So yesterday I was just really in the mood to write after I posted the last chapter so I continued.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11: End it all

Disclaimer: I only own my oc

.

.

.

As I headed backstage I tried to sneak away, but it didn't work. "You did a nice job, beautiful." I snorted. The only thing Alex is achieving is me being annoyed out of my mind. For some reason, Alex's flirting reminds me of Wally's. Creepy coincidence.

"It's your turn up there, I suggest you take it if you want a chance to beat me." He chuckled.

"Your a pretty one." My eyes narrowed, but with a wave of his hand, he went to the stage to start.

I went out a backdoor to the crowd. There was no way I wasn't going to watch him perform. Besides, I really need to laugh in his face when he turns out to suck.

Finally, Alex took a deep breath and started to sing the song.

"Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet."

"Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you."

"And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid."

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives."

"Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me."

"Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you."

"And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!"

Right after he said this, you could see lights with the three colors of red, blue, and yellow flashing. Seriously? Special effects?

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives."

"Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you."

"So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you."

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives."

"Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes. See 'em running for their lives."

When he finished the song, he definitely had a look of mischief in his eyes. It was time for Natasha to announce the winner. People from the crowd had written their vote on a piece of paper and given it to Nat. Someone had counted them, and Natasha was waiting for us to come on the stage so she could open the envelope that contained the winner's name.

I hoped for the best as I walked up the stairs to the stage. While Alex was singing the song, it made me realize he wouldn't be in this contest if he wasn't good at singing. I'm not sure what his song was supposed to represent though. I chose the songs I perform carefully, so they fit the emotions, feelings, and memories I have had in the past.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion when Natasha announced the winner. My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest, but I had no idea why. It was like my life depended on this, which it clearly doesn't.

"The winner is..." Nat always does this whenever she announces things. She makes you nervous when all you want to hear us your name.

I was getting extremely anxious until Nat looked... well annoyed. Her look quickly turned into a plastic smile. That was NOT a good sign. At all.

"There has been a tie." My mouth hung open. There is no way we tied! Suddenly, the crown was chanting something.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" My face felt hot and I could imagine how red it probably was. I was seriously embarrassed.

Alex leaned in for the kiss, but I was already gone running. I ran to a different zeta beam than the one I came in, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

I glanced back and saw a familiar pair of ginger hair and ocean like blue eyes. "Roy, let me go!" A smirk grew on his face.

"What's the fun in that, Blondie?" I growled. What was his problem?

I struggled out of his grip, and turned around to face him with tear stained eyes.

"What do you get out of annoying the fuck out of me? I've gone through hell today, and I don't want it to happen again!" The second sentence I screamed. His expression softened as he came closer.

"Taylor I'm sorry I-"

"Didn't know?" I finished his sentence for him. "You never know! No one cares or will care about me! Ever!"

He embraced me in a warm hug. All I wanted to do was cry there, in his arms. But I knew I couldn't. Tonight I was going to end this. I was going to end everything. No one was going to have to suffer from the pain I have caused.

.

.

.

Hey, I know I haven't really updated in awhile, but here it is! No one is always in the writing mood, so whenever I am I try to update. I'm sorry if I ever have any spelling mistakes. I do proofread my writing, but I can't find every detail I messed up. I thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story!

R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Horrible News

Disclaimer: I only own my oc

_"People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but its the way you live your life that matters." _

_― Cassandra Clare_

.

.

.

I fell asleep in Roy's arms, but it was a weird half sleep. Like my body was asleep 'cause I couldn't move, but my mind was awake. I could hear _everything_ Roy said.

"I'm going to take Taylor to her house... yeah she's sleeping... no I didn't knock her out!" I was drifting off into full sleep as I heard Roy whisper something into my ear that I couldn't make out.

xXxXx

I groggily raise my body off my bed when I hear two people talking. Curious, I slump out of bed, head to the door, and crack it open.

"-I don't think she's up yet Wally. We really should've told her about your uncle. She seemed really upset yesterday." I was positive that voice was Roy. But what he said really isn't true. I'm not upset because they didn't tell me; I'm upset from all the events from yesterday. They just all mixed my emotions. I'm usually calm and only cry from past tragic events, but I guess I needed a different reason to yesterday.

I tried to open the door a bit bigger, but it creaked and they heard me. Wally sped over and gave me a hug. Many thoughts spiraled in my mind, but one stood out from the others. It was really random, which sort of scared me.

_They will hate you for leaving them._

I tensed which caused Roy and Wally to send me nervous glances. I was the one to break the silence. "I'm not mad." My response confused both of them. Just because I was crying yesterday doesn't mean anything.

"Taylor I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I gave Wally a reassuring smile.

"Like I said, I'm not mad."

"About the stuff that happened yesterday..." I really needed to say this. "It wasn't you- well it was me and I just- I- ugh!"

"Well what happened yesterday wasn't entirely your fault." I decided to change the subject since I was getting a bit nervous. "Where's Dick?"

"He's at the mountain. We were going to ask you to come."

"Wait... Wally weren't you supposed to be at school yesterday?" He gave me a grin.

"Uncle B called me in sick for the whole week so we can do missions!" I groaned.

"I'm not going to school either. I told the principal I wasn't going to be at school the whole week since I was going to stay in central." I explained.

"Let's just go to the mountain from my zeta beam..." The boys followed me into my room, and I put in the code for the secret stairway. I still remember when Batman built the training room for me. I didn't want him to, but I guess it's handy.

We all walked into the zeta beam.

**STARLIGHT B04, RED ARROW B06, KID FLASH B05**

When we walked in, we immediately saw the team. I walked over to Artemis on the couch. "Hey Starlight." Artemis greeted.

"Hey." I noticed that Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur weren't here. "Where's everyone else?"

"Not sure. Maybe Baywatch knows." I nodded. I started tsaw all away, but Artemis stopped me.

"Hey wait." I show a tiny smile.

"Yeah?"

"Your not really at the mountain much. What do you do?" I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, I didn't have to. "

She spends time with Red Arrow, KF, and I." Robin explained. I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Ahem." We turned our heads to see the Dark Knight. "I need to have a talk with Starlight." I frowned. Surely this had to be important. Batman rarely wants to talk with us privately.

What did I do?

I follow Bruce into my room. I don't really use it much anyway. There really isn't any reason for me to since I live in my actual house. But, I do have my room in the mountain if I stay after missions.

My bed is neatly made with Snow White pillows and crimson blankets. Next to the bed is a small desk with a small silver colored lamp and my drawing book. In the room, the blinds are down with the red curtains flowing freely, which gave the room an eerie glow. (Besides blue, red is also my favorite color). The carpet is paper white, without a stain to be seen. The closet had a full length mirror that showed my whole body.

I took in my appearance. My strait, dirty blond hair looked shaggy and I bet my eyes must look like I haven't slept for days. Under my mask, of course.

I nimbly closed the door behind me. "What do you want to talk about." I said in a soft voice barely audible enough for him to hear. I was nervous. He's Batman! If there's anything to know, he knows it!

"We need to talk about you." I gulped. Did he know I planned to commit suicide?

"What exactly is it you want to know?" I tried to read the emotions on his face, but that's pretty hard with his cowl. Even if he had it off, I probably still wouldn't be able to decipher his emotion.

He finally spoke up. "Barry has been watching you." I gasped.

"I knew he was watching me!" I blurted without thinking. Bruce smirked. "How long has he been watching me.. and why?" I really have no explanation why, but I wasn't mad that they were watching me.

"Only when you were in Central city." I immediately blushed, remembering me and Roy's "moment".

"You didn't explain why though."

"Robin told me what happened." I immediately remembered me cry. "He wanted someone to look after you."

"Tell me to kill him later..." I murmured.

"There's some other reason I'm here, isn't there?."

"Yes, there is. We have reason to believe your father's murderer has a partner."

"What does that matter to me?" He looked me strait in the eye.

"If she has a partner, that means we could find him or her and interrogate them to know where your father's murderer is located."

"She got _out_ of jail?!"

.

.

.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school and other things... hope you like it. Please rate and review. Special thanks to RobinLover4Ever and Sofiejane5. Go check out their stories people!


	13. Chapter 13: redemption

Disclaimer: I only own my oc

_"You were given life; it is your duty (and also your entitlement as a human being) to find something beautiful within life, no matter how slight." _

_― Elizabeth Gilbert_

.

.

.

"She got out if jail?!"

"This is why we think she has an accomplice. She/he helped Alice get out of jail." Alice?

"Who?" That name sounded a bit familiar.

"Your parent's murderer is named Alice." Batman stated matter-of-factly. "Her full name is Alice Beverly Pent." My eyes widened. I _recognized_ that name. When I was younger, I sometimes had to have a babysitter. That was her! The babysitting job somehow got in the middle of her relationship with her boyfriend. At that time she was nineteen, and she later quit.

"I know her." Anger flowed through my veins. She clearly killed my dad for revenge.

"I'm going home." I shakily walked out of my room, Batman understanding my action. I was truly terrified. This woman had tried to kidnap me!

I almost reached the zeta beam when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back to see M'gann. I'm guessing Conner and everyone else is back too.

"What is it?" I try to ask sounding slightly confused.

"Are you okay? You seem angry, sad, and regretful." She's been reading my emotions!

"I'm fine." I reassured. "Don't you have to help Conner with something?"

"Hello Megan! Your right; thanks." I flash a quick smile and head to the zeta beam, thankful nothing of question came up. I can't help but think about what to do next. I hate myself. I really do. I was thinking of suicide, but that would mean Alice _wins_.

What's wrong with me? Why am I suicidal? I don't understand myself. Not at all. I set the zeta beam to go to my house and step in. I get welcomed with my training room. I don't exactly understand anything anymore. Everything feels like a blur. Like a _dream_.

I need to take a break from this all. From everything. I have to quit my Starlight duties and just be me. I will sort things out sooner or later. I'm just hoping it's sooner.

.

.

.

The end? Nope. There WILL be a sequel coming out if you guys want me to make one. Please, I really need you to press that review button and say your opinion on the story and if I should make one. Thanks :)


	14. Authors Note (Please Read!)

**Hey guys! I finally started my sequel to this story called Desperation. I nicely ask you to at least check it out. I have any questions regarding the story, pm me. Thanks!**


End file.
